Shaken Not Stirred
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: [New story!] Sinah Private Boarding School and two reluctant guys. Do roommates become something more if given the opportunity? The ultimate question is how do you want your love served? [SasuNaru, twoshot, rated M for SEX and language]
1. Chapter 1

This is my fifth fanfic. I amaze myself. Too much free time perhaps? Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors. (Twoshot)

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary:** Sinah Private Boarding School and two reluctant guys. Do roommates become something more if given the opportunity? The ultimate question is; how do you want your love served? (SasuNaru, twoshot, rated M for SEX and language)

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_Shaken Not Stirred_

Sasuke's POV

Welcome to Sinah Private Boarding School. I am standing in the lobby my bags full of stuff I do not think I need. I do not have the foggiest idea why I am here. It was my father's wish I would attend this prestigious school in order to acquire the best education. The hell with it.

I had constant fights in my previous schools and I think he felt it was partly his fault. He was never home and when he was, his mind was somewhere else. He is a hard working business man, even a workaholic you might say. We are rich but even all the money in the world cannot fill the emptiness.

When I hit my puberty I went out of control. The fact that my so called father was never home offered me the perfect opportunity to test the boundaries. I started to drink alcohol and use stuff, whose name I do not still know.

My life as a delinquent was blooming until my father happened to found me lying on the living room carpet almost choking to my own barf. I had not anticipated his coming and I was way too drunk to understand anything. I was brought to the hospital and symptomised as an over dozer.

Not like I did that on purpose though, and it did not help that my body was all bruised because of the fights I had with guys from my school. Let us just say my so called father was angry as hell and crying over the fact that I had became the devil itself.

I was locked in a hospital room until the doctors came back with my father. I was going to be sent to a rehab and from there to a boarding school near Konoha. My mouth felt dry as the realization hit me - I was being sent away. Just like trashes are swept into a dumpster with a broom.

Naruto's POV

Private boarding school! I yell at my father. I did not do anything. Okay, maybe he found me naked on top of this way too old woman on HIS bed. Well, boys have urges you know. The girls of my age are whiners and not up for the job. Besides, this woman knew what she was doing, good lord she knew.

My ears burn as I shout my lungs off. I cannot understand what he is saying anymore because of the blood rush that plugs my ears. I can only see his mouth moving and spitting the words right at me. It seems that I do not have a choice concerning this matter.

My eyes are red and I feel betrayed. I do not consider my doing being outrageous. Little did I know that in that second my father had seen himself in me and was afraid. So now I am standing outside the main doors of Sinah. Now that I am here I might as well use that time for my advantage - I bet I can find beautiful girls here to comfort me.

Sasuke's POV

Roommate. I am going to have a roommate. I do not want to share my space with a bloke I do not know. I step into my room which is not practically mine alone. The other guy is not here so I decide to choose my bed first. He can take the upper bunk; it would be too bothersome to try to climb the stairs every night.

I unpack my clothes and put them in my closet. I organize everything so the room would look more comfortable. Not that it does but I like to think I make a difference. The door slams open and I can hear swearing. A guy with messy blond hair walks in.

His hair is in a loose pony tail and he wears ripped blue jeans with a tight T-shirt that shows off his muscular abdomen. What a show-off. He stops at the door as he sees me. He mutters something and comes closer. The guy offers his hand and introduces himself as Naruto Uzumaki. I grunt and tell him my name. I see that he has lots of earrings covering both of his ears. I bet he wants me to think he is a bad boy.

Naruto's POV

When I opened the door to my room I saw someone there. Now the guy is standing before my eyes watching me carefully as if measuring me. His eyes are piercing and black as the midnight sky. He has black straight trousers and a black dress shirt. The dude looks like a Yakuza for crying out loud.

I am not having the best of days but considering the fact that we have to spend our time here together in this tiny room, an introduction would be a requirement. I hold my hand to him and introduce myself. I hear him grunt yet he still enlightens me by telling his name. Sasuke Uchiha.

I taste the name in my mouth and come to a conclusion that it fits him perfectly. He is not too talkative it seems as he turns his back on me and starts to organize his things. I just throw my stuff on the floor and I can see he is not too pleased. Seems he is a prickly bastard but I let it slide.

I climb to my bed and lie down for a brief nap. I can hear his phone ringing and him answering to it. His voice tenses up and at the same time it is subtle and remote. His voice is quieting down and I am lingering to sleep.

Sasuke's POV

I hate orientation and the fact that the blond guy is able to sleep so peacefully although the noise from the corridors gives me a headache. I hear an announcement concerning the lectures and class. We should be heading for the main hall.

I sigh and ponder whether to wake up the idiot. I bet he would sleep through the whole event if I did not wake him. It is not my job but I still decide to do it. Call it "being a good roommate" instinct or what ever the fuck you like.

I climb so that I am standing on my bed frame. I would be facing him now if his back was not against me. I try to shake him with my other hand but nothing happens. I am getting pissed off now and I poke him the best I can from that angle.

Suddenly he rolls over so his face is only few inches away from mine and our gazes meet. He smiles sheepishly and says that my eyes are two dark pools in which he could drown. I snort and hit him in the head. I know I am blushing like hell and I snort that we should be heading for the hall now. He jumps from the bed and lands behind me. He walks past me and I can smell his shampoo. Fresh fruits.

Naruto's POV

I know I said I would start looking for cute girls to fuck but I must say my roommate is REALLY hot. Not that I like guys in that way. It is just a manly admiration. If he was not a guy I would definitely fuck him and hard. Too bad he is not a girl. Way too bad.

Today as I woke up I felt the unbearable urge to shatter Sasuke's world. He seems so pure and virginal. I like that about him. It was nice to play with him and he is very cute when he blushes. Guys can be cute too and it does not make me gay for saying it.

Yet, I would like to see how he looks naked. I bet he has a nice body. Not muscular but athletic. Okay, I am jealous because everyone who owns eyes can see that the Uchiha is every girls' wet dream.

I am quite sure he is wise too, since I happened to see some of his scores on the blackboard. We were ranked on that list and I found myself near the bottom. Depressing. My own fault for not doing anything but harassing the girls.

It seems that Sasuke and I are not here because we want to. I can tell that from the look on his face. Maybe I should ask him why he did or did not choose this school and yet is still here. I think I will ask a lot of questions since he is the only one I know around here. I am stuck here for the next four years so I may have to make friends and my roommate is the perfect starting point. Perhaps he has a gorgeous cousin or sister here too and I would be able to do her, heh.

Sasuke's POV

That Naruto guy is snickering to himself. What a weird guy. I am possible sure he will start to pester me. They all do. Maybe I should try to be a little nicer since I am stuck with him for the next four years.

He is a dumb shit; I can tell it even without looking at him. The mere sound that emits from him tells that. The other reason I know this, is the ranking list they have made of us. You might wonder why I am at the top although I am or was a delinquent. I have the talent to learn and remember things easily. I do not have to work really hard which gives me extra time for other activities. I am naturally talented. Lucky me.

Hopefully the idiot does not ask for my help. I am lying to myself. Of course he asks me. They give us our schedules and with a little peek I notice mine and Naruto's are similar. Do I have to spend every second here with him?!? Naruto giggles. What the fuck, a dude giggles like a sappy teenage girl?

Suddenly he leans too close to me and whispers to me that we are bound to each other, destiny. I almost choke as his lips brush accidentally against my ear. I turn and give him a malice look. He laughs a bit awkwardly and starts to take notes. God I hate how familiar he is with me and we have only known each other for a day.

Naruto's POV

The whole introduction part is over and we can head back to our dorms. We got homework already although it is mainly filling applications -but real work also. I hate math and I am a dumb shit what comes to it. I know Sasuke is smart but I am not sure whether he wants to help me or not. He always looks like I am pestering him or something.

Maybe I should try to make a conversation with him tonight or something since I know he is not going to do it. After all -we are roommates. Oh shit, I almost forgot - I have to ask whether he knows hot girls from this school. I may sound like a horny bastard and maybe I am; I just like to have fun and enjoy life. Anything wrong with that? I thought so.

We are walking back into the room and I dare not to open my mouth. He reaches for the door and steps inside first and I come second closing the door. He stops and without turning around and says to me that if I want, he can help me with math. My jaw fells open as I realize that he really offers his help.

There must be a catch but I am too happy to ponder that so I run to him and hug him from behind. I accidentally nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck because I am so over enjoyed. He struggles free his face red as a tomato. I had almost choked him and the only thing I can do is to grin like a maniac.

Sasuke's POV

He is an arse. He acts like a girl hugging and stuff, making me wonder whether he is gay or something. Not that I really mind - I just do not want to be his target.

We sit on the ground and he is chewing his pencil. I watch him from the corners of my eyes and in a weird way I find his doing kind of erotic. I think I need to get laid or something. A girl with big breasts and not a boy like Naruto. Especially not a boy like Naruto.

Not that I have anything against gay people - the heck, I might even be a little gayish myself. I am perfectly aware that I find some guys attractive and I am not afraid of the fact neither trying to hide it. I am not sure whether I would like to have a sexual relationship with a guy but perhaps occasional sex would not be so bad. Well, I am off the topic now.

Let us just say teaching Naruto is hell. Even the smallest things make him squirm and complain. Thank God we did not get that many tasks. It is late and I decide to change my clothes. We have to wake up early the next day. I put on my pyjama pants and take off my shirt.

Suddenly I hear a gasp and sounds of amazement. Oh, I had forgotten that. Naruto comes closer to me and puts his hand on my bare back. He trails his fingers on my skin and gapingly says that it is amazing. I had forgotten that my back is covered fully by a tattoo that depicts a black dragon.

I have always been fond of mystical creatures and tales. I took it because I wanted to shatter my father's world and then I kind of grew fond of it. I can feel Naruto's soft but chilly fingers on my back and I shiver a little. He snickers that I look like a Yakuza and I just grunt and put my pyjama shirt on me.

He asks whether I want to see his and I can only think of naughty things - of course he means a tattoo but still. I am loosing my grip. He takes off his shirt and proudly presents the tattoo on his abdomen. It is a sun like swirl with ancient text written on it. He takes my hand and sets it on his abdomen. Feel me, he orders and I slide my hand over his skin.

I sit on my bed as he is ramming around in his bed. Then suddenly he pops his head from across the pole and stares at me with half littered eyes. I feel like an idiot gazing him upwards. He asks whether I date anyone at the moment. Somehow I do not feel like lying so I tell him the truth; no, I do not date anyone now.

He smiles and says that neither does he. He asks how I ended up in here because I seem quite reluctant. I do not usually babble but I tell him my story and he tells his. I was kind of amazed to hear that he is such a player. Somehow he seems so sweet and innocent that it gives me the creeps to think that he has banged half the ladies in his home town.

Naruto's POV

Well, I thought I sensed angst in the guy but I never imagined that he is or was -what ever- an addict of some sort. Choking on to your own vomit…he could have died. Somehow my worries do not seem so severe compared to that.

I want to know more about him. He is very interesting and exciting. Not like other guys I have met who just brag about their shags or something. He is quite similar to his tattoo - a complete mystery.

Today when we walked in the hallway I saw how girls looked at him. I know I do not look bad but this guy is gorgeous. He is as beautiful and delicate as a princess, yet, he is not feminine at all. He is subtle and well formed.

I could only gape when he removed his pants and shirt. How could that kind of a piece of arse be single!??! Even I am jealous! Maybe he has some kind of mental issues or something because he is too perfect. Way too perfect to exist.

Okay, maybe I am too sleepy or maybe just blinded by his beautiful looks because I find myself jumping from the bed to the floor. He is lying on the mattress and looks at me with a weird expression. He says not to startle him like that and I can only watch his rosy moving lips.

I am moving fast and I climb on top of him. I can see he is surprised and does not know what to do; throw me off or see what happens if he does not do that. I use the opportunity to straddle him and bend down a little.

His eyes are widening as I close the distance between us. With pure amazement he asks what the hell I am doing. I just grin and snicker as I slightly grind my lower region against his. I earn a gasp and a little purr from him. I tie his hand with mine and I say that if he wants to taste something real and exciting I would be ready for it.

Basically I am offering him sex if he ever feels like exploring an unknown territory. He just gazes me curiously and asks whether I am offering myself to him. Maybe, I say and I smile. I step off of him and start to climb my stairs. I use my last powers to ask him if he also happens to know any nice girls for me. I hear him grunt before we both linger to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my fifth fanfic. I amaze myself. Too much free time perhaps? Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors. (Twoshot)

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**[New story! Sinah Private Boarding School and two reluctant guys. Do roommates become something more if given the opportunity? The ultimate question is; how do you want your love served[SasuNaru, twoshot, rated M for SEX and language

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

Sasuke's POV

My roommate offered sex last night. What the fuck was that!?! This is the first time a dude offers me sex. No wait, there was that guy…oh, and that one too. Well, you get my point. Roommates do not shag each other or do they? I bet he was joking his arse off. I hope he does not mention it again. One time was awkward enough.

I am so full of school and that dumb fuck is sleeping over his desk. I might as well kick him. The teacher asks whether we could stay behind as others leave for lunch. I am so hungry. What could possibly be so important that we have to skip our free period?

This is not happening, the hell I will be his tutor! It is not my problem if the guy is an idiot. Naruto smiles sheepishly and pokes my ribs. I try to calm down and the fact that the said guy is clinging to me does not help. I am no babysitter for fuck sake's.

The teacher gives us extra tasks in which I should drown Naruto's brain. I fry his dumb ass brains. I start to drag my feet to the door grunting the whole way. He laughs and says that it is not that bad a thing. We are roommates, so it is enough if I help him when I have the time and we are both in our room.

I grunt and keep walking. He rushes to my side, crabs my wrist so I have to turn to him. He presses his body against mine and hushes into my ear that it gives more INTIMATE time for us. He snickers and lets me loose. The guy just smiles and takes off as I keep standing in a stupor.

Hopefully no one saw us. So much for the hope that he had forgotten last night. Why cannot he understand that I am not really interested? Well, maybe a little - but only a little.

Naruto's POV

It seems I cannot control myself. The second day and my pants are on fire and the cause for it is a GUY. I am not gay which makes this a bit complicated. I like seeing Sasuke's flushed face when I tease him. It kind of keeps me going in this stupid school. I think I will keep bugging him and see how he reacts.

Time seems to fly away. From time to time we, me and Sasuke, chat and share our inner worlds. It is nice to have someone to talk. He is antisocial but with me in our room he is quite the opposite. I think he is my best friend. Never had those before. Refreshing I might say.

Everywhere we go I can see girls drooling over him, raping him with their eyes. I kind of feel sorry for him. I am amazed to see how he turns down those girls -and boys- who flicker over him. I wonder; how many girlfriends has he had?

I have not had any, but then again, I am a bee flying from flower to flower. I am not a man-whore either…I like sex but I have not had so many partners. Never really met the right person, I guess.

We have been here already three months. I am glad that the time has been painless. I am grateful to Sasuke for tutoring me. Without him I could not pass the math courses.

When we sit on the floor doing our homework, I can smell his cologne and it makes me dizzy - in a very good way. I have always thought that his skin looks like cream. Maybe I am weird but if he would agree to my offer, I would gladly make it reality. Although I was joking…kind of.

I see him chatting with Sakura and Ino. They are girls from our class and the pink haired girl is a

major turn on. I would so do her…if she was not so into Sasuke. Yet, I do not know whether I am jealous over him or her.

Sasuke is laughing. His smile is amazing and those black cobalt eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I want him to smile only for me. I know that I am staring but I cannot help it.

Sasuke's POV

I try to keep my composure as Sakura and Ino are babbling their heads off. How utterly boring. From the corners of my eyes I can see a familiar blond hair. I know he is staring. He has been doing that for some time now.

I want to make him squirm. I smile at the girls and laugh with them. I know he is watching and I see his expression darkening. He is my best friend. Yet, I do not know whether he is jealous over the girls or me. I hope the latter. I wonder why…

Suddenly I notice that he is closing the distance between us. He walks to us and gives us the brightest smile. He lays his hand over my shoulder and squeezes me tightly against him. Shivers run down my spine. He runs his hand over my body to my lower back and leaves it there. My cheeks burn.

The bell rings and I start walking towards our class room. He just stands there, in the same place looking kind of puzzled. I do not know what he wants with me. He asks me whether I know any girls and then he keeps acting like a jealous boyfriend. I am nobody's property.

He has been weird for the past month now. I wish he would get laid so he would not pester me. I need a one too, maybe that overeager Sakura girl? Dating? Hell no. Easy relief? Hell yes.

I go to her and act nice. I pull her close and whisper sweet words into her ear. Can it be easier than this? I bet no. She giggles lightly and I know she is hooked. I stroke her back and she is blushing - it is kind of cute how dumb they can get.

Suddenly Naruto walks by and pushes me angrily as he enters the class room. Jealousy - what a wicked little disease. It bet he is boiling because I stole the most popular girl in our school.

Naruto's POV

This is not happening…Sasuke is really talking to Sakura and Ino. He fucking flirts with them! His hand is sliding over Sakura's back and he sees I am watching and does it still. What a bastard.

I feel anger raising its head in me. This is not something I want to see. He leans to her, makes her blush. Touches her everywhere while still keeping his eyes locked with mine. He does this purposely. I know it.

I stand as if in a coma and watch his hands. I am so jealous right now. I want to rip those two apart. His hand is on her abdomen. I cannot take it anymore so I rush past him and push him out off my way. I am acting childishly -yet, I cannot do anything about it. Mental victory for him, I can see.

Our teacher is late again so I keep watching the perfectly blue sky. I almost lie on my desk and wish the bastard would not come here. My killer aura is a warning now. Yet, he comes and I hear the girls whispering and the only thing I can do is snort. He comes to sit next to me grinning a little.

He comes so very close to me. I can feel his hot breath against my neck. Shivers run down my spine and I can feel myself a bit turned on by the situation. He shushes and whispers that I am too slow. It is rude to stare, he says. He continues that I should keep out of our room tonight as he might have some fun.

He laughs a little and says that if I pay enough, I can watch and maybe learn something. What the fuck is he saying!??! I will not take this bullshit and especially not from him! His tone is so mean that it drips venom. I can hear him mocking me. It hurts. Really it does, betrayal hurts.

I stand up and shout at him that I hate him. I take off and leave him sitting there - serves him right. I do not know why I am so pissed off. I just am. I am going nuts. I have a constant urge to see him, talk to him or touch him. I want him to look only at me. I have never liked sharing my things…I cannot own a person. I need to get out.

Sasuke's POV

I do not know why I was so mean to him. I just wanted to shatter him…wanted to make him…jealous. What the fuck am I thinking, wanting to make him jealous? But I so do.

He is a pretty boy and likes to be the centre of everybody's attention. It pisses me off. Really, it does. I hate how he leads me on and then backs off. Yeah, I saw the fucking hurt in his eyes. I feel so lousy now. Friends do not treat each other that way.

I stand up and apologise to our teacher. I say I need to go to the nurse's. He believes me, how naïve. After I have closed the door I start running. Where the fuck did he go? Our room, I bet he is there. I am out off breath as I reach our door. I crab the door knob and enter the room.

He is sulking on his bed his back against mine. I close the door quietly, yet he shouts me to go to hell. I start climbing the stairs and he tucks the blanket over his head. I sit on the frame of the bed and say I am sorry. I did not mean what I said and not in that way either. He just grunts.

I know I am his first friend and that people despise him for reasons I do not understand. He is a nice bloke, honest and sincere. I start to stroke his back as he is lying there. He feels so soft under my touch. I raise myself so I am above him in a dog like manner. He is still under his blanket.

I move the blanket with my hand so I could see his face. He looks like an angel lying there. He slowly gazes at me with his sorrowful eyes. I feel so bad. I shush him and I stroke his hair. I am so sorry; I never wanted to hurt you.

Without me noticing it, I start to lean closer to him. His scent is making me dizzy, making me want to nuzzle against him. I want to kiss him. Taste those beautiful full lips, devour his entire being.

I stare at him, lick my lips and bend down hoping he would not kick me off. He puts his hand behind my neck and pulls me into a kiss. Our lips crash on to each other. His lips are so soft, moist and amazing. I slid my tongue inside his mouth, tasting every bit I can. I want to drown in him.

His hands caress my neck and slowly move downwards. My whole body shivers as he slides his hand inside my shirt. I gasp and sink my teeth into his shoulder leaving hickeys everywhere.

Naruto's POV

I want him like I have never wanted anyone before. I need him like I have never needed anyone before. I am sinfully enjoying my best friend's caresses, him feeling me up. I love his tender lips ravishing me, taking me. His whole body is trembling like mine and I want to be his. I think I have wanted for a long time now.

I trace the tattoo on his beautiful back and I let him suck my soul out. Every ounce of me wants to satisfy him and be satisfied by him. He moves his hands to the hemline of my trousers and I copy his moves. His pale but soft hand slides inside my pants and I can only huff.

The mere thought of him makes my arousal painful as it pokes in my pants wanting to get free. I keep my hand on his hemline as he starts to pull and push in rhythm. My legs cramp and my toes curl up as he jerks me off. I gather enough strength to slide my hand inside his trousers and I stroke his lower abdomen.

He hisses as I move my hand and find the thing I am looking for. Yet again, I follow his movements and start to jerk him off too. He huffs and his eyes glint as I fasten my pace. He does the same thing and we are both panting loud.

I love his touch all around my manhood; shivers of lust and desire fill me up like never before. I have done this with others and yet, it has never felt this good. This amazing. This mind-blowing. I stammer and I am about to cum.

I pull him close and whisper that I want more, everything he can offer even if it is just this day. He halters his movements huffing and starts to rip off my clothes with ferocity. This turns me on even more, I want him to use me; I want him to dominate me entirely. Fuck me; I want it more than anything. Passionately he moves to the perfect angle. I am now lying on my stomach raising my hips a little in order to ease his passage. He bends down and slides his tongue inside my hole.

My legs almost give up on me as it feels so amazing. It tingles and at the same time gives the utmost pleasure. It is hard to breath now and when he removes his tongue I can only whimper. I watch him from the corners of my eyes and I can see him concentrating fully. He puts his finger inside me.

It feels a bit weird and good. So good it could kill. He adds another finger and another. I do not mind the pain since it tangles with the pleasure creating perfect harmony. I want pain and pleasure; I want to be ripped apart by this man. I want you in, I say. I need you in. Now.

He places himself carefully so that his member is right at the entrance. He pushes his organ inside me carefully and groans when doing so. He moves little by little as not to hurt me. I adjust myself and push my body hard against his. A signal for him to fuck my brains out. He does the job well. Very well.

He slams his body against mine pushing deep inside me. He finds my love spot and hits it with passion - all I can see is white. My whole body shakes and I cramp all over. Every bit and piece of my body tingles as I get the most powerful orgasm in my life.

I can sense my muscles tightening, his sweat on my back. He comes with a hoarse groan. He empties himself inside my and his seed feels warm. He rides his orgasm and falls on top of me panting hard. He is sticky and warm and I wish I could stop the time. Yeah, I am like a sappy girl after loosing her (arse) virginity. I think I might be gay after all. But only for this guy.

Sasuke's POV

My mind is completely blank. I was supposed to suck his soul and it seems he sucked mine. He is so soft and warm underneath me. I hug him closely; bury my head in the nape of his neck. I wish we could stay like this. I am so tired.

I stroke him with the tips of my fingers. He rolls around so that my chest is on top of his. I lay my hand on his face and kiss him sweetly. Can we stay like this, he whispers. I smile gently and brush his lips with mine. Just like that we linger to sleep.

I wake after a few hours feeling a bit sore and sticky. I bet he feels sorer than I do. A blond ball is curled in my arms and inhales steadily. Kind of funny, how he looks like a rebel and in my arms like an angel.

I kiss his forehead. He opens his eyes; they are blurry and ocean blue. He just gazes me and gives me a soft smile. We lie there enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly someone knocks on the door. Before we can do anything, the door swings open and Sakura walks in. Her smile falters away as she sees us. Naked. Together. In Bed.

Her mouth twitches. Her eyes get wet and she sniffles. She shouts that I am a bastard and runs away crying. I jump from the bed and put my trousers on. I hurry to the door. Naruto panics a little and asks like a broken record whether I am going to go to her.

I give him the brightest smile and say that she needs to know I am already dating someone and that I think I might love that someone. His eyes flicker with happiness and something more. He chuckles that maybe I should hurry before she tries something desperate.

Before I run through the doorway, he shouts that he loves me too. My heart pounds with warm liquid inside. Love - shaken not stirred, I say.


End file.
